The present invention relates to collapsible canes for use by handicapped people, and more particularly, to a collapsible cane having interfitting telescoping sections which are interlocked together when collapsed and interlocked against collapse when extended.
Walking canes had been used throughout the ages to assist handicapped people in walking, and have been made in a variety of different shapes and forms. Most walking canes are manufactured in one-piece, usually of wood or metal. Most recently, strong and lightweight metals, such as anodized aluminum, have been used to improve the weight of canes, while also providing a strong supporting structure and long life.
Most handicapped people have common needs in the selection and use of walking canes. Some handicapped people, i.e., blind persons, become heavily dependent on the use of walking canes because they are used daily to identify and locate objects within the walking pathway of blind persons.
Where walking canes are used frequently, they must be reliable, durable and long lasting in use. At the same time, canes can become a bothersome nuisance when the user assumes a sitting position. Canes then become cumbersome because it is difficult to find a convenient out-of-the-way resting place. Furthermore, some handicapped people prefer that canes become "hidden from view" so that others will not readily be reminded of the handicap of the cane user.
Some of the aforementioned problems can be alleviated where canes are collapsible. In such a case, the handicapped person can easily collapse the cane, following use. As will be expected, there have been a variety of collapsible, folding and telescoping canes that have sought to provide the seemingly contradictory needs of a strong and durable cane during walking, while providing a collapsible cane that can be quickly collapsed, during sitting. Applicant is aware of the following constructions which have sought to fulfill this need of cane users: U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,807 which discloses a telescopic walking cane with a helical coil spring within the telescoped interfitting sections to facilitate collapse of the cane when not in use; U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,521 which suggests the use of telescoping legs with a rotatable collar locking mechanism similar to that used in camera tripods and the like; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,579 which shows a lockable hinge mechanism for a folding walking cane; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,763 and 4,528,998 which both teach the use of the well known spring button latch for locking receipt within apertures of telescoping sections; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,079 which also shows a telescoping rod mechanism including a pivoting latch within inter-fitting telescoping sections for engagement with apertures in adjacent interfitting telescoping sections. While the above described constructions employ features which have been used, in part, for collapsible walking canes, they have not been used on a wide commercial basis because they do not, in fact, achieve the desired purpose of providing a strong and durable cane during walking use, and a quickly and conveniently collapsed and compactly stored cane, when not in use.